The Person for Seifer
by Lavender Kiss
Summary: Seifer writes a little something about his special someone.


The Person for Seifer

The thing that Seifer loved the most was waking up to a warm body pressed against him. But it couldn't be just _anybody:_

'_Damn straight!' _

'_Stop reading over my shoulder, lamer.' _

The person had to be small, slender, with surprisingly soft hands that would run along his back and curl around his hair.

'_I'm not that little you bastard.'_

'_You're five inches shorter than me.' _

The person had to be ticklish so when Seifer ran his hand over the taut belly or neck, he could bring forth a gasp and a chocked laugh.

'_This is sounding sort of erotic.' _

'_I don't hear you complaining when all this is going down.' _

The person had to have curly blonde hair so that Seifer could burry his face in it and inhale the sweet scent of maple. Seifer was a sucker for honey and tasting it all over the person's skin was his daily treat and nightly dessert.

'_Mm, I sound delicious.' _

'_You are. And I have you all to myself.'_

The person's legs had to fit perfectly with his, like the perfect piece to his puzzle.

'_Cheesy.' _

'_What? You want a Shakespearian sonnet?' _

'_Naw. Keep writing.' _

The person had to sleep like he owned the bed, sprawling his arms and legs everywhere, always searching for warmth and stealing Seifer's side of the blanket.

'_Why do you have to bring this up?' _

'_To make you look bad, that's why.' _

The person had to talk in his sleep, so Seifer could listen to him mumble his name and call him a 'jerk.'

'_Oh, I thought I was being discreet. Is this why you sometimes wake up to hit me over the head?' _

'_I don't need a reason but, yeah.'_

The person's name had to start with an 'H.'

'_Obviously, because if it started with any other letter you'd be sleeping on the streets.'_

The person had to be stubborn and have a temper problem because it was the only thing that could put up a match with Seifer.

'_Roxas could match up to you.' _

'_Not in the same way.' _

'_Are we talking about the same thing here?' _

'_Probably not.'_

The person had to be a neat freak because Seifer was a messy roommate.

'_And you know this and do nothing about it?' _

'_I enjoy watching you get dirty. You look hot.' _

'_Uh! I'm going to punch you in the face.' _

'_Why, that was a compliment. Take it or leave it.'_

The person had to be able to burn all attempts at trying to make food so Seifer could just take charge and dish up a breakfast for them both.

'_Honestly, helpless in the kitchen much?' _

'_Shut up!'_

The person had to have a soft spot for horror movies because Seifer had a whole collection of them on his shelf.

'_Yeah and you watch them every night.' _

'_Yeah, but I just love how you take advantage and use it as an excuse get all clingy.'_

The person had to be a certain young man.

'_Could you be anymore gay?' _

'_This includes you too, lamer.'_

The person had to have a soft waist so Seifer could hold on tight and never let go.

'_Really Seifer? Who knew you were a sentimentalist.' _

'_There are many things you don't know about me, babe.' _

'_Seifer. I'm warning you. Don't call me babe again.'_

The person had to have chocolate eyes so in the mornings, Seifer could sit back and watch as they slowly blinked awake, hands rubbing the sleep away and slowly searching until those brown eyes lighted on Seifer.

'_What? You watch me wake up in the mornings. Creep.' _

'_Hey, I'm addicted to everything about you. Now shut up so I can finish this.' _

'_Fine, fine.' _

"Mornin'," he would say, and swing an arm around Seifer's neck, bringing him in for the morning's kiss.

There was only one name for such a person.

It could only be a chickenwuss.

'_I guess you really do love me,' Hayner said, taking the pencil away from Seifer's hands and pulling him up for a kiss.' _

'_Did you just figure that out?' Seifer mocked, holding on fast to the smaller man's waist. _

'_Naw, but it's nice to hear it once in a while,' he said. _

_Seifer leaned in and inhaled Hayner's sweet aroma. 'I love you.' _

_He could feel Hayner smile. 'Uh, I love you too, you big thug.'_

**This was probably super lame but I couldn't help myself. Read and review anyway, at least to tell me what you think.**


End file.
